MAREAITO CON TU AMOR
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: UA de "En Llamas". One-shot basado en "Mareaito con tu amor" de Chayanne. Prim ayuda a que Peeta y Katniss se reconcilien.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 _ ***El one-shot está situado un mes después del regreso al Distrito Doce y dos semanas desde que las cámaras dejaron de acosarlos y no tienen la obligación de mostrarse enamorados.***_

* * *

 **MAREAITO CON TU AMOR**

* * *

Desde que Katniss me lanzó la bomba en nuestro paseo fuera del tren, todo mi mundo, mis esperanzas, mis sueños se vinieron abajo. Fue difícil tener que aceptar, que ella nunca sintió nada por mí. Que fui la estrategia que ella utilizó para salir con vida de la arena.

Estoy molesto no con ella, si no conmigo mismo por esperar más de ella, cuando siempre supe tenía algo Gale. Me sentí el idiota más grande de Panem, por haberme ilusionado. No puedo culparla del todo. Jugó conmigo y aún me duele. Me dejé engañar e ilusionar, porque yo la amo tanto. Creí que realmente me quería como yo a ella, pero me equivoque tanto. Y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de un amor no correspondido.

Antes de tirarme en la cama, observo la ventana de la habitación de ella en el piso superior. No sé porque lo hago. Pero que ella no me corresponda no significa que la haya dejado de amar, por más que me duela, lo único que quiero es su felicidad, aunque no sea conmigo.

Es día sábado. Han pasado dos semanas desde que las cámaras se fueron del Distrito. El espectáculo y los besos fingidos de ella y con sabor a decepción de mi parte, acabaron en cuanto las cámaras se apagaron.

La ventana está abierta, las cortinas corridas a los costados y Katniss está frente a la ventana mirando al exterior. Sentada en una silla seguramente con el mentón apoyado sobre sus manos. Se ve tan dulce, hermosa e inofensiva. Y tiene el cabello suelto.

Esto no me hace bien, pero su sola presencia me perturba, hace que mi corazón se acelere y que no pueda dejarla de observarla como el chico enamorado que soy, como si no existiera nada más valioso en el mundo que sus ojos, su piel, sus labios tan suaves y cálidos.

-No lamento amarte. Pero duele saber que nunca serás mía, que no me amas y que sólo te provoco lastima. Que nunca podré estar a tu lado sin sentir todo eso. Si tan sólo dejaras de mirarme con dolor y culpa, cada vez que me ves... podría soportarlo. -Digo al aire. -Ser tu amigo, tu refugio cuando te sientas mal. Pero hasta ese pensamiento es muy egoísta de mi parte. Posiblemente sea mejor que me aleje, hasta que...

¿De qué hablo? Mis heridas jamás sanarán, con el pasar de los días no hacen más que crecer. Amarla duele tanto.

Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro, descubro a Katniss mirándome unos treinta metros más allá, reparando por primera vez en mí. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no aparto mi mirada de la suya. Como en la escuela, yo acabo apartando la mirada ruborizado y avergonzado minutos después. Corro las cortinas, dejando la ventana abierta porque salvo por los días fríos, me gusta que entre por la ventana una brisa fresca y hoy particularmente es una noche demasiado cálida. Antes de dormirme, mi último pensamiento como siempre es ella y nuestro último cruce de miradas.

 _Siento a alguien colarse entre mis brazos riendo, puedo reconocerla hasta sin mirarla. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y sonrío con los ojos cerrados. Ella besa mi mejilla, seguido de mis labios con ternura._

 _-No piensas levantarte. -Me dice Katniss._

 _-No. Estoy cómodo así. -Contesto. -En la pradera, disfrutando de un hermoso día primaveral._

 _-¿Estás queriendo decir que sólo me acompañaste para disfrutar del sol? ¿Qué hay de mí?_

 _Intenta alejarse pero no lo permito. La coloco justo sobre mí y abro los ojos y nuestras miradas chocan. Ella está molesta con el ceño fruncido porque no la mencioné. Mi pequeña testaruda._

 _-Tú lo eres todo para mí. Te seguiría a cualquier lugar que vayas._

 _Su expresión se relaja y me sonríe._

 _-Te amo, Katniss Everdeen._

 _-Y yo te amo a ti, Peeta Mellark._

 _Su mirada me indica que es verdad. Ella me ama en la misma medida que yo la amo a ella, con toda su alma._

 _Nuestros labios se acercan, pero pronto ella desvía el rostro a un costado y sólo logro besas su mejilla._

 _-¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi novia?_

 _-No. -Dice seria y temo haber hecho algo mal. Pero después se ríe y me observa con picardía. -Nada es fácil, Peeta. ¿Quieres un beso? Primero tendrás que alcanzarme._

 _Se deshace de mis brazos, se pone en pie y empieza a correr._

 _-¡Oh! Ya entiendo, cariño. ¿Quieres jugar? Pues tendrás lo que deseas._

 _Me pongo de pie y la sigo mientras corre entre las hierba llena de dientes de león. Alcanzo a atraparla por un segundo, pero ella consigue escaparse corriendo en círculos o en paralelo._

 _-Creo que deberías ejercitarte más. -Se ríe. -Eres lento, amor._

 _-No lo soy. -Le recrimino. -Me las pagarás, Everdeen. -Yo también empiezo a reír._

 _Corro más rápido y pero si no hago algo para que detenga su paso no la alcanzaré. Mi pierna ortopédica me limita un poco ir rápido, porque por momento se traba o se atora. Katniss parece un pájaro en pleno vuelo, también es ágil. Simulo haberme hecho daño, me inclino levemente y sujeto mi pierna mala._

 _-¿Peeta? -Murmura preocupada. -¿Qué te pasa?_

 _No respondo, tengo los ojos cerrados y trato de no reír. Cuando ella se acerca lo suficiente, me enderezo y la miro con una sonrisa malvada. Katniss ata cabos al instante y vuelve a correr. Pero ya es tarde, en menos de cinco está bajo mi control. Caemos de costado contra la mullida hierba y después quedo encima de ella con mis piernas rodeando su cadera, impidiéndole moverse._

 _-¿Pensabas escapar de mí?_

 _-Eres un tramposo. Suéltame, Mellark._

 _-Pero, te atrape._

 _-Así no vale. -Dice sin poder ocultar que se divierte._

 _-Quiero mi beso. -Y sin dejar que conteste busco sus labios que entran en contacto con los míos de inmediato._

 _Lanza un suspiro mezclado con gemido cuando muerdo su labio inferior y tiro de él levemente. Me rodea con sus brazos, acaricia mi cabello, mi rostro, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi torso y los costados de mi cuerpo. Yo hago lo mismo sobre el suyo. Nos seguimos besando y disfrutando del contacto de nuestro cuerpos._

 _-Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre. -Digo cuando dejamos de besarnos tras varios minutos_

 _-Vale. -Responde relajada._

 _-¿Entonces lo permitirás?_

 _-Lo permitiré. ¿Y sabes por qué?_

 _-No sé. Dímelo._

 _-Porque siempre estaremos juntos._

 _Toma una de mis manos entre la suya y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Sonreímos el uno al otro, antes de fundirnos en los labios del otro._

 _ **Anoche te soñé jugando aquí a mi lado y fue**_

 _ **Mi mejor sueño, te juro que no me quise despertar.**_

 _ **También soñé que te besaba y fue de maravilla**_

 _ **Hoy yo quiero que se me haga realidad.**_

Despierto con una sonrisa en mi rostro, que se va tan pronto como comprendo que es un sueño. Un hermoso que sueño que posiblemente nunca se dé en la vida real. Cuanto me gustaría que se haga realidad o vivir eternamente en ese sueño.

 _ **Ven dime que me quieres así como te quiero**_

 _ **Con sólo una mirada tuya yo me elevo al cielo**_

 _ **Contesta la llamada**_

 _ **Abre tu corazón, sin ti siento que pierdo la razón.**_

Hubo un momento en la arena que sentí que ella me correspondía. Un beso en el que sentí que ella disfrutó y deseó continuarlo. No pudimos repetirlo, porque yo estaba preocupado por ella, por el corte que le proporciono Clove, que volvió a sangrar. Y la obligue a tumbarse. Casi la vi decepcionada de no poder continuar el beso, pero pensé que era lo de menos, que si sobrevivíamos tendríamos muchos más momentos como ese.

¿Katniss sintió algo?

Su mirada anhelante y todas esas sonrisas que me dedicó en la cueva, me emocionaron, me llevaron a otro mundo, al mismísimo cielo, si es que existe uno. Fueron esos momentos especiales que más allá de mi decepción, atesoro en mi memoria.

Si tan sólo confiara en mis percepciones y creyera que tengo una oportunidad. Si me diera una señal aunque sea mínima, no me sentiría tan perdido sin ella a mi lado. Y tendría un motivación más certera para luchar por su amor.

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor**_

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor.**_

 _ **Ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor.**_

Porque me estoy volviendo loco cada día que pasa. Trato de encontrar el camino que me lleve a ella. Cada día la veo salir de su casa sola o con su hermana. A veces, lleva y trae a Prim de la escuela, en otras ocasiones se queda en su habitación o el patio de su casa mirando a la nada o hablando con su familia.

Me resulta difícil mantener las distancias de ella, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Todos los días voy a su casa para dejar pan, postres o comida dulce para que coman. Prim o su madre siempre me abren, y me invitan a pasar, pero no acepto, porque no estoy preparado para enfrentar a la chica que rompió mi corazón y en el fondo tengo miedo que se moleste o me mire llena de culpa. Prim me dijo que a Katniss le gustan los bollos de queso, así cada día hago algunos y se los llevo.

Tal vez, un día me atreva a hablarle directamente a ella, en vez de enterarme cosas por medio de su hermana y su madre.

 _ **El día completo me lo paso imaginando que,**_

 _ **Estas aquí conmigo y que de mí nunca te quieres despegar.**_

Termino de hornear y preparo todo en una canasta. He visto a Katniss salir de su casa temprano. Seguramente estará en el bosque como hace todos los días. Si otras fueran las circunstancias. Si nuestra relación pudiera ser abierta y sincera por parte de ambos, aunque nunca llegue a amarme podríamos pasar tiempo juntos, podría estar conmigo, podríamos ayudarnos, consolarnos, cuidarnos como en la arena.

Resulta extraño reconocerlo, pero volvería a ese tiempo mil veces si pudiera, cuando estábamos juntos y no nos despegábamos el uno del otro, salvo que intentáramos salvar la vida del otro. Volvería al tiempo en que yo creí que me amaba y en el que nunca pasó por mi mente que estuviera actuando.

Prim me abre de inmediato y me dedica una sonrisa.

-Hola, Prim.

-Hola, Peeta. ¿Quieres pasar? Mi hermana no está.

-Lo sé. La vi salir mientras horneaba.

Acepto entrar por primera vez, la casa es idéntica a la mía. Vamos a la cocina y dejo la canasta sobre la mesa, la única diferencia son los adornos en las paredes, los floreros y los cuadros. Debieron traerlos de su antigua casa.

Yo no tengo casi nada mío en la mía, porque mi familia sigue viviendo en la panadería, excepto mis hermanos que se quedan conmigo algunos días y otros no, cada uno tiene su habitación propia en mi casa, ropa y pertenencias personales. También le he pedido a Portia que me enviara cosas para ellos. Son los únicos que me apoyan realmente, después de mi padre.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -Pregunta.

-Desayuné antes de venir, patito.

-Eres el único que me dice así además de mi hermana.

-Creo que se me ha pegado, Katniss habla mucho de ti.

Prim se sirve té y se sienta a mi lado tomando unas galletas dulces decoradas, son su debilidad.

-La amas ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que pasó.

Bajo la mirada.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Pero eso no importa. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

-Ella no es feliz sin ti. -Confiesa en un susurro.

Me quedo callado, no quiero ilusionarme nuevamente.

-¿Si te digo algo me escucharás? Lo que quiero decir es que no te cierres en lo que ves de ella, o en lo que dice. Ella jamás se ha caracterizado por ser demostrativa. Quiero que me escuches realmente. Porque Katniss es bastante complicada de entender si no sabes descifrar sus actitudes o lo que ocultan sus palabras. Pero yo te puedo ayudar a comprenderla.

-Prim, yo sé que no me ama.

-¿Eso te lo dijo ella?

-No directamente. Lo dejó bastante claro cuando veníamos de regreso al Doce.

-Katniss no dirá que te ama de inmediato. No es como yo o nuestra madre, de hecho que ni siquiera se parece a nuestro padre. No sé de dónde sacó ese carácter, pero creo que la muerte de nuestro padre influyó demasiado, desde entonces, se cerró a todo sentimiento, excepto respecto a mí. Ella no quiere sufrir, ni perder a otra persona amada. Eso fue hasta que apareciste tú, ella me ha hablado de ti, sueña contigo, susurra tu nombre en sueños pidiendo que regreses.

Mis ojos se abren como platos ante esa sorpresiva declaración sobre Katniss en relación conmigo.

Sigue hablando al ver que captó mi atención por completo.

-Ella te ama, Peeta. Tal vez ni ella misma se permita reconocer a si misma de qué forma. Pero cualquiera que preste atención se daría cuenta de eso. Ella dijo que sintió cosas, pero sigue muy confundida y le duele haberte lastimado. Si no te quisiera hubiera pasado de pagina, o ni siquiera te hubiera buscado cuando se anunció de cambio de reglas. Eso significa que le importas. Deberían hablar y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes. Ambos están sufriendo innecesariamente. Los quiero a ambos. Me duele verlos tan tristes y distanciado después de todo lo que pasaron. Tú, de hecho, es evidente que no duermes, ni comes bien.

Es cierto. Apenas duermo en las noches, las pesadillas me acosan y pasó todo el tiempo que puedo pintando lienzos sobre mis pesadillas, y cuando estoy de mejor humor, pero nostálgico de Katniss. A veces paso tantas horas dentro de la sala de pintura, que preparé con las cosas que me envían del Capitolio para desarrollar mi talento, que me salto comidas. Eso sumado a mi depresión por los juegos y lo sucedido con Katniss, hacen una combinación fatal.

Debe ser por eso que mis hermanos vienen seguido a pasar días conmigo, para asegurarse que no termine de volverme loco, o me haga daño a mí mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo me dan libertad cuando se van, para que no me sienta tan asfixiado. Entienden que necesito mi espacio.

-No consigo dormir. -Explico. -Tengo pesadillas y al despertar no puedo volver a cerrar los ojos. Hasta me resultaba más fácil en la arena, esos días en la cueva fueron muy tranquilos en comparación con el presente.

Las pesadillas se volvieron más frecuentes e intensas desde que salí en la arena, en la mayoría pierdo a Katniss de diversas maneras y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. El despertar y no verla a mi lado no ayuda. Me toma mucho tiempo convencerme de que está a salvo en su casa.

-¿Qué haces para distraerte cuando sucede?

-Pinto. -Reconozco. -Me tranquiliza, me libera del miedo. ¿Katniss como lo lleva?

-Peor que tú. Ella no es buena en otras actividades. Así que se pasa noches en vela en el sillón o en la cama, sin hacer nada o llorando. Intento animarla pero no sirve. Esta semana la convencí que volviera al lugar que la hace sentir bien, que le recuerda a nuestro padre. Hay una leve mejoría, porque ahora al menos hace algo, pero la sonrisa ha abandonado su rostro.

Me siento mal por Katniss. Mi corazón duele, porque ella sufre.

-Te necesita, Peeta. Jamás la vi sonreír tanto como cuando estaba contigo, ni sentirse tan cómoda de inmediato con alguien.

-¿Qué hay de Gale? ¿Él no la puede ayudar?

Mi voz debería sonar celosa, pero nunca me caractericé por ser egoísta.

-Él no la podrá ayudar como tú.

-Pero Katniss confía en él.

-No del todo, su amistad siempre fue más bien cerrada. ¿Sabes? Fueron dos personas que se acostumbraron a estar juntas cuando internaban en el bosque, pero que de no ser por eso nunca se hubieran volteado a mirarse siquiera. Contigo se ha mostrado más abierta y ha demostrado preocupación genuina, que va más allá de lo que una persona le debe a otra.

-¿Amigos?

-No hay nada entre ellos, Peeta. Y si te sirve de consuelo desde la fiesta en Edificio de Justicia no se han visto. Él sigue molesto. Creo a él le gusta ella, no te lo negaré. Sin embargo, dudo que Katniss se haya dado cuenta, del mismo modo que nunca se dio cuenta que tu interés iba mucho más allá de la solidaridad. Pero jamás la he visto preocuparse y mirarlo a él como a ti. Y no lo digo solamente por los juegos, sino por como actúa cada vez que te ve a la distancia, lanza comentarios que te involucran directa o indirectamente sin darse cuenta, nos pregunta cómo te vemos cuando se da cuenta que sobre la mesada se encuentra lo que nos trajiste. Se queda mirando la canasta pensativa y el único momento en el que sonríe es mientras come el contenido de la misma. Hay días en los que come exclusivamente las tartas y bollos de queso que le preparas.

Me cuesta asimilar todo lo que me dice, después de lo ocurrido en el tren y de saber que el romance fue parte de la estrategia.

Ahora mi mente es un torbellino por lo confundido que estoy.

No me quiero ilusionar para después volver a caer al abismo nuevamente, si las cosas no resultan. Aunque eso no me impide considerar nuevas posibilidades.

-¿Has hablado esto con ella, Prim? -Pregunto.

-Es difícil hablar con ella de cualquier tema, llega en un momento en el que se cierra y no podes sacarle información por más que insistas. Pero me cuenta cosas de ti. Un día reconoció que te echa de menos, que haría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y volver a ese paseo fuera del tren. Hubiera deseado haberse podido explicado ella, en vez que te enterarás por medio de Haymitch. Sigue muy molesta con él, porque su intromisión no le dio tiempo a decírtelo. Ella no pudo hablar de todo lo ocurrido contigo en el Capitolio.

-¿Qué es todo lo ocurrido?

-No lo sé. Es algo que no habla con nadie. Peeta, ayúdame a traer a mi hermana de vuelta, no quiero que se deprima como mamá en su época. Yo sé que ustedes se quieren, dale una segunda oportunidad, date una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella. Luchaste por ella en los juegos, no te rindas ahora. Les hará bien a ambos. Mamá y yo estamos agradecidas por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras y por ella. Nos salvaste.

-Hice lo que creí correcto. -Respondo. -No te preocupes. No abandonaré a Katniss. Yo tampoco soporto la distancia del último mes. Es hora de que se acabe.

Por dos semanas, incluso estando cerca, nuestro contacto se volvió frío, incomodo y doloroso.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haberla hecho sufrir con mi indiferencia, no imaginé que ella se sintiera así. Ni siquiera la culpa se me va, al recordar que ella inició todo al corresponderme frente a las cámaras. Porque a pesar de que yo lo inicié con mi declaración de amor, Katniss me siguió el juego y yo pensé que de verdad me amaba.

No podemos vivir ignorándonos eternamente. Al parecer no nos ignoramos, pero los muros que pusimos entre nosotros dicen lo contrario.

-No quiero que lo hagas por mí o por mi hermana. Hazlo por ti cuando te sientas preparado.

-Lo haré por mí. -Afirmo. -Yo también la necesito.

Abro la puerta de la casa de Haymitch y entro. Él nunca echa cerrojo a la puerta, ni pone llave. Escucho ruidos en la cocina.

Seguro ya está despierto y borracho.

Siempre voy a verlo para prepararle el desayuno, o el almuerzo, despertarlo e incluso poner en orden su casa.

Creo que tendré que buscar a alguien que nos ayude a volver la casa de mi mentor habitable. Hay suciedades por todos lados, cosas rotas, desordenadas y tiradas por todos los rincones y olores tan horribles y diversos que da impresión tan sólo de entrar.

Cuando estoy acercándome siento el grito de Katniss que viene desde la cocina. Corro más rápido y la veo mirando con un poco de miedo a Haymitch que está soltando obscenidades y apuñalando el aire con el cuchillo que tiene en la mano, casi lastima a Katniss, así que rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la protejo con mi cuerpo mientras la muevo conmigo hacia atrás. Ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto.

-Peeta… –Murmura con voz débil por el susto que le dio de ver a Haymitch reaccionar así. –Yo… estoy bien.

-No te asustes, sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez que lo despiertes y veas que tiene un cuchillo a su lado. Asegúrate de estar fuera de su alcance.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. No sabía que reaccionaba así.

-A mí casi me hace un tajo en la mano. –Confieso.

Me mira preocupada y yo me encojo de hombros. Busco su mano en un auto reflejo, ella se tensa pero también presiona mi mano. Es la primera que tenemos un gesto cariñoso real, desde hace un mes.

Mi corazón se detiene unos segundos para después latir con desesperación.

Pensé mucho en las palabras de su hermana menor en las últimas horas y decidí que lo mejor es encontrar una manera de acercarme a ella.

Siento a Katniss rodear mi cintura con sus brazos en ese mismo instante.

Haymitch reacciona, se seca la cara con la manga y se vuelve mirando hacia el alféizar donde estamos.

-¿Qué hacen? –Farfulla.

-Me pediste que te despertara, porque tenías algo que hacer. Dijiste que era importante. –Responde Katniss,

-¿Qué?

-Idea tuya. –Insiste.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer Haymitch?

-No se lo dije a la Preciosa, no te diré a ti.

Lo miro molesto y bajo la mirada al cuchillo, el entiende el mensaje, suelta el cuchillo y lo deja en la mesa.

-¿Por qué estoy todo mojado?

-No pude despertarte a sacudidas. Mira, si querías que te mimaran, deberías habérselo pedido a Peeta.

-No, preciosa. Él también me despertó con agua una vez.

-Pensé que estabas muerto. –Replico. –Y de todas formas casi me lastimas por eso.

-La próxima vez despiértenme sin provocarme una neumonía. –Suelta.

-Deberías dejar de dormir con un cuchillo en tu mano, por seguridad de todos. –Propongo.

Se saca su camisa mugrienta, revelando una camiseta interior igualmente sucia, y se frota con la parte seca. Necesita un baño urgente y ropa limpia.

-Dímelo después de haber bebido cinco botellas de whisky. –Parece reparar por primera vez en nosotros. -¿Ya se reconciliaron?

Katniss y yo nos miramos y después bajamos la mirada. Ella me suelta y yo siento nuevamente el vacío de su ausencia.

-La ayudé cuando la escuché gritando por tu culpa.

-Deberían calentar un poco las cosas entre ustedes. Ya estoy cansado de verlos deprimidos por la misma razón. Cuando los conocí creí que la única terca era Katniss. Ahora veo que me equivoqué. Les harían un favor a todos si arreglarán sus problemas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirán aparentemente ignorándose y preguntando cosas del otro a los del entorno?

-Debo irme. –Contesta Katniss en tono formal y tranquilo.

-Sabia que dirías eso. Tú siempre ves más fácil escapar, pero sé que te mueres por dentro por arreglar las cosas con Peeta.

-¡Cierra la boca, Haymitch! –Ella se ruboriza avergonzada, antes de salir por la ventana amplia.

Hago algo inesperado, yo también salgo por ese mismo lugar y la sigo. Katniss se detiene al escuchar ruido.

-¿Qué haces, Peeta?

-No quiero que nos sigamos evitando. Sé que no actué bien en el tren, pero estaba muy dolido. Me mostré duro y frío porque no quería que vieras mi tristeza. Perdón Katniss, si te herí con mi indiferencia.

Me pongo de rodillas frente a ella, con más dificultad que cuando tenía ambas piernas, todavía no me acostumbro a la pierna ortopédica.

-Peeta, levántate. Sé que aún te cuesta hacer ciertos movimientos.

Que me falte parte de una pierna no significa que sea inválido total, la pierna ortopédica me ayuda. Estoy bien, sólo escúchame… -Le pido.

Se agacha a mi lado y se sienta en el césped. Yo me acomodo a su lado.

-No entiendo porque te disculpas, cuando fui yo la culpable. –Reconoce sin mirarme.

-Fuimos los dos y tú me salvaste cuando podrías haberme dejado morir.

-No podía salir de la arena sin ti. Perdón por todo lo que sucedió antes de los juegos y después. No fue mi intención que sufrieras. De hecho, yo también pensé que estabas actuando. Cuando íbamos en el tren de regreso me di cuenta que era verdad. Tú me amabas. Entendería si ahora ese sentimiento pasó a convertirse en odio.

-Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Sólo estaba molesto conmigo mismo y decepcionado. No puedo odiarte.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Ambas. –Reconozco. -¿Me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Te entiendo. ¿Tú me perdonas?

-Katniss yo también actué mal. Me gustaría que quedáramos a mano.

-Está bien. Te perdono. Tu turno.

-Te perdono.

Ambos sonreímos, fue liberador sacarnos esta carga de encima.

-¿Podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada desde nuestra discusión? –Me animo a preguntar.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Prefiero que lo olvidemos. Fue un malentendido. Yo pensé algo muy diferente, mucho peor. Ahora entiendo que no todo era así, debí escucharte en vez de escapar. Te extraño, Katniss. Quiero que empecemos de cero. Deseo estar contigo cuando me necesites y cuando no, que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y yo te puedo ayudar a salir adelante. Los juegos fueron muy traumáticos para ambos ¿Por qué no enfrentar los fantasmas juntos? No quiero acabar ahogando mis penas en una botella de alcohol como Haymitch.

-Pero no lo haces. Prim me dijo que además de hornear, pintas cuadros y dibujas.

-Y ella me dijo que tú no haces nada.

-No sé hacer nada además de cazar.

Arqueo un ceja incrédulo.

-Eso no es cierto, tú tienes una hermosa voz.

-No me sirve cuando me siento mal.

La expresión en su rostro deja claro que no miente.

-Ven aquí. –Le digo recostándome en el césped. Tomo la mano de Katniss y la guío hasta queda recostada en mi pecho.

Me siento vivo nuevamente y el dolor ha desaparecido tras hacer aclarado las cosas. La charla con Prim esta mañana me ayudó, ella me dio tantos consejos y me contó tantas cosas sobre Katniss.

Rodea mi cintura con su brazo y suspiro mientras sonrío.

-¿Qué tal si escribes canciones, o tocas algún instrumento? Podemos pedirle a Effie que te envíe libros de música, partituras y un piano. En la televisión cuando trasmiten conciertos en vivo, los sonidos son sublimes. Hay algunos estudios multiuso en nuestras casas que están insonorizados, los ruidos del exterior no se escuchan dentro y viceversa.

-¿Trabajas en uno de esos estudios?

-Sí, cierro la puerta y las ventanas y me desconecto por completo del resto del mundo.

 _ **También yo siento que mirándote,**_

 _ **Voy a la luna en un vuelo que no quiero aterrizar.**_

Bajo la mirada para clavarla en la suya y la descubro mirándome sonriente. Quiero quedarme eternamente perdido en su mirada, puedo ver todo el universo en sus orbes grises.

-Pensaré en el piano, me gustaría tener uno. Podría ser mi talento, debido a que no quiero cantar para el Capitolio.

-Me parece bien.

-Te extrañé, Peeta. Si es por mí, te permito que olvidemos lo pasado en el último mes.

-¿Y antes no?

-No cambiaría nada, excepto los momentos en los que fui injusta contigo. No quiero olvidar, me fue imposible conseguirlo en estas semanas por más intentos que hice.

Decir eso sería insignificante si viniera de parte de otra persona. Pero viniendo de Katniss lo es todo.

 _ **Ven dame un fuerte abrazo ya no pierdas más tiempo**_

 _ **No hay nada más sincero que esto que ti yo siento**_

 _ **No hay camisa de fuerza que amarre el corazón,**_

 _ **Sin ti yo pierdo toda la razón.**_

Me abraza más y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

Si pretendemos tener algo, debemos empezar casi desde cero.

Ahora sé que estaré a su lado sin importar la forma y el lugar que ella quiera darme en su vida. Porque la amo y por sobre todas las cosas la quiero proteger y hacer sentir bien. Por otro lado, no puedo soportar otro día sin ella.

-¿Juntos? –Pregunto haciendo referencia a lo que nos dijimos antes de intentar suicidarnos.

-Juntos. –Responde.

Beso su frente y lo único que hacemos es mirarnos por casi una eternidad, diciéndonos en silencio lo que sentimos. Ya no hay culpa, rencor, tristeza o pena. Todo eso quedó olvidado ya. Ahora puedo ver un nuevo comienzo que no sabemos que nos deparará. Al menos será mejor que el calvario que vivimos este tiempo. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es lo que único que nos importa.


End file.
